Flipclaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flipkit |apprentice=Flippaw |warrior=Flipclaw |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sisters=Bristlefrost, Thriftear |mentor=Hollytuft |app=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flipclaw is a brown tabby tom. Flipclaw is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Flipkit to Ivypool and Fernsong with his sisters Bristlefrost and Thriftear. He was later apprenticed to his aunt Hollytuft as Flippaw, and he and Thriftpaw encouraged Bristlepaw to complete her warrior training early. He later became a full warrior named Flipclaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Alderheart enters the nursery to check up on Ivypool and her kits. He sees the silver-and-white queen curled around three little shapes, with Fernsong sitting beside his mate. The ginger tom learns that Ivypool has named them, one being Bristlekit, a tabby kit as Flipkit, and his sister, Thriftkit. Alderheart bends down, and gives their bodies a check, asking if the young kits have been feeding well. Ivypool says they never stop, but her blue eyes gleam with amusement and love. Fernsong puts in that neither he nor his mate can be happier. :Ivypool admits that when her sister, Dovewing left, she felt angry and betrayed, but now that she has her own kits, she understands her kin's thinking. Alderheart complies, then goes to see how Cinderheart is, curled around her own kits, and the gray tabby gazes affectionately at Ivypool's litter. :After Briarlight's death, Jayfeather blames himself, saying that he must've passed his sickness onto her when he aided in delivering Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit. Alderheart, however, reassures the gray tabby it isn't his fault Briarlight passed due to her illness. :Dovewing and the newly renamed Tigerstar return back to the lake, and Dovewing pays a visit to her old home. Graystripe and Millie come running over, but Ivypool overtakes, joyfully greeing her sister, her young kits squirming after their mother. The three siblings sniff at the new, unfamilar cats, and Ivypool introduces her litter to her sister and her kits. She lists Flipkit off, with his siblings, Thriftkit and Bristlekit. :Lightkit says it's good she and her littermates have kin, after a quick introduction and explanation from Dovewing. When the smoky gray she-cat breaks the news of her living in ShadowClan, Ivypool gathers her kits close, and turns her back on Dovewing. As the ShadowClan queen leaves, Flipkit's mother still refuses to look at her departing sister. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Flippaw is apprenticed to Hollytuft. He, along with Thriftpaw, greet Bristlepaw after she rescues Rootpaw from drowning. They are both very impressed with their sister, and agree she should be made a warrior immediately. Later, Flippaw hears that Bristlepaw is taking her warriors' assessment early, and wishes her well. When Bristlepaw returns having failed, he and Thriftpaw are both very supportive of their sister, which Bristlepaw is grateful for. :Flippaw and Thiftpaw meet up with Bristlepaw later, showing off the mice they caught. The three accidentally eavesdrop on Bramblestar and Squirrelflight talking over the lack of connection with StarClan. Bristlepaw snorts to herself that the Clan should be more worried about finding prey, which Jayfeather overhears, and scolds all three littermates. Bramblestar overhears Jayfeather talking to them, and decides the three should come to the Gathering. :Flippaw follows along with his littermates and Clan to the Gathering island that night. Later, when Bristlepaw decides to retake her warrior assessment without them, they are both still very supportive and wish her luck. : The Silent Thaw :He is now a warrior named Flipclaw. Flipclaw plays moss-ball with Snaptooth and Dewnose while waiting for Squirrelflight to organize patrols. When she and Bramblestar finally appear, the three offer to hunt and Flipclaw notes he scented a mouse nest the other day. Bramblestar confronts him for not catching it sooner, but Flipclaw explains he thought it can wait. Squirrelflight agrees, citing they shouldn't hunt the forest clean and Bramblestar congratulates Dewnose for training the young cats well, albeit getting his name wrong. :Squirrelflight orders Flipclaw to go on a hunting patrol with Eaglewing near the beech grove and Bramblestar interrupts her to try the ancient oak instead. Bristlefrost asks to help and Squirrelflight distractedly replies she can join her brother's patrol. Bramblestar later announces Flipclaw's and Thriftear's warrior names at the Gathering and Bristlefrost is one of the first to cheer their names. Bristlefrost organizes patrols and tasks Thornclaw on a hunting patrol with Stemleaf and Flipclaw. Rosepetal remarks Thornclaw won't appreciate hunting with younger cats and Lionblaze jokes that he'll have to keep up since Flipclaw and Stemleaf are as fast as hares. ''In the Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :He and his mentor, Hollytuft, nose through the fresh-kill pile after a training session. Thriftpaw catches a rabbit, and her littermates are impressed with her catch. Flippaw tells them how Mousewhisker caught a weasel earlier that morning, peeking Squirrelifight's interest about his injuries. When Squirrelflight returns from the Sisters, Flippaw eagerly badgers her with questions, and Hollytuft stops him. He, Thriftpaw, Dewnose and Hollytuft arrive into camp when the Sisters bring Sunrise for ThunderClan to heal. Bramblestar orders him and Thriftpaw to help Twigbranch and Finleap gather ferns for Sunrise to rest on. Flippaw and a few other cats stare hostility at the Sisters. :When Larksong falls ill to a mysterious sickness, Squirrelflight, Hollytuft, Flippaw, and Bristlepaw bury the prey outside of camp. Flippaw asks why it is so important to bury the prey, and Hollytuft grimly reminds him that sickness affects everyone in the forest. Hollytuft takes the apprentices hunting afterwards. He attends Larksong and Flickerkit's vigils with the rest of his family. ''In the Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : He is briefly mentioned by Fernsong when Dovewing asks how Ivypool and her kits are doing, to which Fernsong replies they are doing well. Trivia Interesting facts *Flipclaw and his littermates have kittypet and WindClan blood through Cloudtail and Crowfeather respectively. *He and Thriftear were made warriors by Bramblestar's impostor. Author statements *Kate originally believed him to be gray. **However, she has since said that she believes him to be a brown tabby. Mistakes *He is present when the Sisters bring Sunrise to ThunderClan's camp, but in the next chapter, he is seen coming into camp and unaware of the events that transpired. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sisters: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Dovewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-half-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-half-uncles/aunts: :Hillkit: :Downkit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot: :Lionheart: Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail: Great-great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Shadowsight: :Myrtlepaw: :Baypaw: Second cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references }} de:Schnipspfotefi:Flipclawru:Прыгунpl:Trzepoczący Pazurfr:Flipclaw Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters